Guess Who's Going to Fall In Love?
by Elle Calloway
Summary: Chad's POV of Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star


Title: Guess Who's Going to Fall In Love?

Description: Chad's POV of Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pairing: Channy (Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe)

World: Sonny With A Chance (TV Show)

Time Span: Episode 1x17 Guess Who's Coming to Guests Star?

Guess Who's Going To Fall In Love?

Chad's POV

I leaned up against the wall next to the door of the _So Random! _prop house. From my stealthy position, the Randoms couldn't see me, but I could see and hear them as Baldie broke the amazing news. I nearly jumped at the loud shriek that came from the room. I could clearly see Cloudy and Rainy Grady and Nico wince at the high-pitched sound. Sonny and Blondie fangirled only a few feet away, ridiculously jumping up and down. Obviously, Baldie hadn't told them the news yet.

As Marshall joked about their screams being for him (as if!) all 4 of the teens turned toward him "Listen, everyone, I have wonderful news!" The balding man told them cheerily. It was sickening how _happy _some of the Randoms (and associates) were, specifically _Sonny- _she smiled so much it almost made _me _want to smile- and I'm not a smiley person! Unlike _her. _

Almost immediately, Sonny and Tawni began to erupt into screams again about Jackson Tyler and a thousand rubies. Maybe they were better actresses than I thought- _obviously _I was better than that Jason Trevor wash-up. Who even like vampires?! Really, I bet if he hadn't canceled he would have ran away in terror as soon as meeting Sonny. Vampires are supposed to hate the sun, so obviously he'd hate Sonny, the girl was like a giant ball of exploding happiness, and her name suited her _way _too much.

As Baldie informed the Randoms of Jerry Todd's cancellation (oh boo hoo) I readied myself for my cue. "...I found someone even better to guest star on So Random this week…" Came Baldie's voice, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I tucked my hands in my pockets and walked in, "Hello Randoms," Sitting on the couch and throwing my arms behind my head and my feet onto the table, I turned them, "So, which one of you girls is gonna get me a sammich?" Because dear god, even if she was annoying as heck, a domesticated Sonny Monroe would make my day, even though she'd probably kill me if she knew I had ever thought such a thing- that's just Sonny for you.

-Script Dialouge-

I slid down the slide, viking hat tilted on my head. Really, even if the show sucked, their prop house was literally amazing. I have got to get myself one of these slides- and viking helmets. Maybe a real one…

I felt someone reach up and grab the helmet off of my head as I spun around. A plate was shoved into my hand.

"Gimme that! Now I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this, But here's your sammich." Sonny tells me, and if I didn't have the sandwich in my hands, I wouldn't believe her. Sonny Monroe, making _me _a sandwich. A _sandwich_! Not that I mind, but, what has the world come to?

"Oooh, and you cut the crust off the way my mommy does!" Grasping the plate I glance down at the sandwich and sit on the couch, propping my feet on the table lazily. Sonny of course follows. At first, I think she's going to sit down next to me, but all she does is scold me for my feet on the table.

"Hey, so I don't know how you do things over at _Mackenzie Falls_ But over at _So Random!_ we like to treat our furniture with a little respect." She crosses her arms and nudges my feet off the table with her foot. If it had been anyone else, I'd have them fired. But this is Sonny, and really, her bossing me around is somehow cute- of course I'd never admit to anyone that, but still. As I told that idiot James Conroy, Sonny really can't do anything without it being cute. And I wouldn't admit that to anyone either. Plus, James had been talking about Blondie anyway, which I really didn't get- Blondie wasn't nearly as cute as Sonny. But whatever, James was, is, and forever will be a jerk. Who ditches an innocent and sweet girl for their loud and obnoxious castmate? James Conroy that's who.

Once I realize I haven't responded, I decide that whatever, I don't need a foot rest, which has absolutely nothing to do with how cute Sonny looks at this moment, but just because I'm longer propping my feet up it doesn't mean I can't antagonize Sonny, and so, I do. "Okay, but isn't this the same table that Grady used as a toilet in the baby boom-boom sketch?"

"Oh, so you do watch our show." Sonny grins, and for a moment, I'm not exactly sure what to say, because in all honesty, I do. And not because it's that funny, because really, it's not, but because Sonny looks cute in her costumes for the sketches and well, okay, it's just a tad funnier now that she's on the show. Maybe it's because she's ridiculously clumsy and everything she does looks awkward (in a cute way) but she just has that natural flair for comedy, you know? Of course, I can't tell her this, so I just respond in my usual way.

"Heh! No, I have people who watch it for me." I get up off the couch and turn away so she can't see my face. Hopefully, it doesn't look like I'm lying, "Apparently that sketch was amusing."

"Well, here's the script for this week's sketch." Sonny says as she hands me the script, "Maybe you should have your mommy read it to you." Really, it isn't funny at all. But somehow, Sonny renders me once again, almost unable to hold back a chuckle. Maybe it's because she looks cute, as always. But I can't laugh at that, so I just send her a weird look instead and shoot out a witty remark.

"Why would I put my mommy through that? Oh, for the record, I am looking forward to working with you this week." I know she'll eat up the 'compliment' despite the fact that I don't mean it (okay I do, whatever) and that she'll say something along the lines of-

"Oh, well, that's very you. Me too." Obviously, she's a little surprised, but pleased nonetheless. And of course, she'd be looking forward to working with me- I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of this generation.

"Oooh- before I forget, I should give you a heads up about something." I turn around to face her again, and wait for her to walk into this one.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" She glances up at me, not suspecting a thing.

And so, I drop the bomb, "By the end of the week, you're gonna fall in love with me." And she will, all my leading ladies have, and since the two of us are starring in the new sketch, she's my newest leading lady, and therefore, the next on my list. Winking, I turn and walk past her to the couch. 3, 2, 1-

"I'm sorry." She laughs, "I could have sworn you just said I was going to fall in love with you."

"All my leading ladies fall in love with me," I shrug against the arm of the couch, "Go ask Tisdale." I tell her as she walks over to me, "Or Hudgens. Or yourself by week's end." I shrug again and face her.

"Are we done here?" She crosses her arms, clearly, she doesn't believe me.

"I'm just telling you this because I like you." Wait- did I just misword that? I think I did. Hopefully she doesn't take it the wrong way- because I _don't_ like her. I might find her insanely adorable and cute, but I don't _like _her. That'd be weird. And wrong. And terrifying. And just really, really, really weird.

"Well, I'm just telling you this because I like you: I don't like you!" She snaps the ending, and I'm left wondering if that sentence would make sense to anyone. She reaches down and grabs the plate from the table, "Maybe you should just take your sammich and get out of here."

Chuckling, I make a check-like motion with me hand and tell her yet another one of my leading ladies that have fallen in love with me, "Gomez," Before walking out.

-Script Dialouge-

After dropping by Baldie's to inform him of my demands now that he's given me Cloudy's and Rainy's dressing room for the week, I head over to the _So Random! _set at Stage 3 with Baldie. Blondie bumps into me as we walk in, laughing hysterically for no apparent reason, and I cast her an odd glance. She shrieks all the way down the hallway as she walks out, and this time, both Baldie and I look at her weirdly. See what I mean about her being loud and obnoxious compared to Sonny?

I turn to Baldie, "Okay, so I specifically said I would like 'one massage table in my dressing room and no rubber chickens,' and yet…" I whip out the offending piece of rubber that's supposed to look like a chicken. It doesn't.

Since Baldie doesn't have a sense of humor just like the rest of the Randoms (except Sonny because she's cool) he immediately laughs, finishing my sentence, " A rubber chicken!" He squeaks it, " They always make me laugh." I glance at him like crazy, because, really, he is. He's grasping the chicken by it's torso so it's neck and flails around in my face, and his laughter sounds like he's wheezing. Sonny's laughter is a whole lot better than his. "Cluck cluck cluck cluck cluck! 'I'm a funny rubber chicken!'" This guy really is crazy. He's making it talk. I nod and he can tell I'm not amused, "It must be broken." He glances at the ground and scurries out of the room, taking the horrid rubber chicken with him.

With Baldie gone, I walk around to sit on the couch and face Sonny, "So are you excited about rehearsing our sketch?"

"Actually, I'm going to talk to marshall and have it rewritten." She looks up, flipping a page of the script.

"Why? I love the part where you stub your toe and I come in and say, 'tell me where it hurts.'" I actually think it's really stupid, but knowing Sonny she'll somehow make it funny. But I tell her I like it regardless.

"Yeah, well, that's my least favorite part." She slams her script close and gets up from the couch, "Ow!" Of course, being the absolute klutz she is, she stubs her toe on the table.

"You just can't wait, can you?" I chuckle, getting up from the couch.

"That toe stubbing had nothing to do with you." She retorts, rolling her eyes.

"You're falling for me. First the nervousness, then the stumbling." I explain the downfall of every

single of my former leading ladies.

"I'm not nervous and I didn't stumble." She says, and obviously, she's lying.

"Next you'll be dreaming about me, then you'll get lost in my eyes." I inch a little closer to her, and she laughs like she's not going to fall for me, and begins to walk away, "And finally, after we kiss, you'll be hooked." I continue.

"After we what?" I _knew _she'd turn around at that!

"Kiss. Four little letters, just like my name." I poke the air in front of me a couple times and make a checking motion.

"And you're nuts- Four little letters, just like your name." She mimics the poking and checking gesture, "Kissing-I'm gonna go talk to marshall about that." She scoffs, walking to the door again. And of course, she trips over the chair, "Ow! Who put that chair there?"

-Script Dialogue-

I knock on the door of her dressing room and lean against the door frame as I wait for her to open the door, "You want to run lines?" I switch the script and lip balm in my hands, "Oooh, I got two tubes of lip balm. One for my upper, and one for my-"

"No!" Her face is wide with shock and she slams the door in my face- literally, _in my face. _

"-Ow, my lower." I finish as I'm thrown backwards a little by the force of the door. Once again, Sonny's lucky she's cute because if she wasn't I'd have her off the show by now- my face is supposed to be protected! Something this perfect can't be damaged!

-Script Dialogue-

As soon as I hear my cue (aka the bell) I walk onto the set, shoulder squared off like I'm supposed to. My hand's clenched onto the medical bag prop and I stand in line while I wait for Sonny to 'stub her toe.'

"Help, I've stubbed my toe," She starts and I can't help but look over even though I'm not technically supposed to until she mentions 'paramedic.' She continues, "Is there a paramedic in the cafe? Ow. Ow. Ow." She goes to sit on the couch and as the paramedic, I follow her and sit down next to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" It's actually fun to do this, maybe even more fun than it is to be Mackenzie. Maybe it's because it's new and I've never been a paramedic before or maybe because Sonny's right in front of me, acting right with me, but whatever it is, I'm actually enjoying this.

"It's my toe. It's been terribly terribly stubbed." And she glances up at me _from under her sombrero. _Her one-foot-tall, three-feet-wide, red-trimmed sombrero. This girl is crazy. She might be cute, but she's crazy. And now, I can't even see her face or any of her cuteness because of the dang sombrero!

"Oh no, let's take a look." I say my line a little dramatically, and Sonny puts her 'stubbed toe' on the table, "Whoa, that's one stubbed toe." And it is, well, for a fake stubbed toe. It's either plastic or rubber, but it's large and a pinkish reddish color and it looks stupid but that was kind of the point.

"Aren't you gonna make it feel better?" She's probably grinning as she says her line, but I can't really tell because she's facing the 'audience,' really, I know she's just avoiding looking at _me._

Grinning, I glance down at my script. I know the lines already, but I need to talk to her and- wait, scratch that- I _want _to talk to her, and it's a good cover-up, "You know, I know what you're doing- you don't want to look me in the eyes." I lean a little toward her so just she can hear me.

She scoffs, laughing a little, "What are you talking about?

I can't help but smile at her, really, it's uncontrollable, "Fine, then take off the hat."

"Fine." And so she does. And of course, there lies yet another hat. But it's smaller and almost like a straw sunhat. There's a ribbon tied under her chin and she looks unbelievably adorable, really, no one else could pull it off without looking like a 3-year-old or a farm girl but she could somehow.

I still laugh of course, "You're wearing a hat under a hat? Whoo! You had the dream, didn't you? Yeah, it's okay." I lean back and look away from her because really, why'd she have to choose _that _hat. She could've chosen a paper bag, that way I wouldn't have to see her face. And I don't mean that in a bad way- she looks too cute for her own good. "Tisdale wore six hats." I continue. "That didn't stop destiny."

She's clearly fed up as she turns to me, but she's getting closer, and I know immediately that if she doesn't complete step 4 (getting lost in my eyes) right now, there's a chance she never will, at least, within the week. So I push myself up and rapidly and face her, waiting for her to actually look me in the eyes. "There is no destiny. There is no you and me. There is no-" She continues, and then suddenly, she stops talking. And then, she starts again, and I know she's lost, "Wow, I never realized what a deep shade of blue your eyes are." And really, I realize that it's kind of awkward because she's staring at my eyes and I have to be silent otherwise she'll snap out of it. And so, I look at _her _eyes, and it _all _goes downhill from there. Because I never really realized just how pretty her eyes are. Because I never really realized just how brown they were, like chocolate. Because her eyes are wide as she looks into mine, which really isn't good, because I feel like I'm going to fall into them. And as she talks I don't even _feel _myself moving closer to her- I'm on autopilot, and I'm not in control of my own body. Her eyes just draw me in and I can't help but lean closer as she speaks. I mean, she's not even lost in my eyes yet and I'm already lost in hers. Of course, I don't think this then, because in that moment all I can think is _Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, _and all I can do is lean closer, and we're literally inches away but it's not enough.

And then suddenly, she snaps out of it, and her hat nearly hits my head as she du cks out of the way, "Oh my gosh, what am I doing?" I scramble to back up but I'm still a little slow and stunned, because really, if she hadn't just snapped out of it, I don't think I would have, and what does that mean? The fact that I'm in deeper than she is? The only thing after step 4 is step 5 and I was on my way to it, she _wasn't. _But the steps only apply to people like her- not like me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper- I don't get nervous around people, and I don't stumble. I don't dream about other people, and I don't get lost in people's eyes, I don't kiss people because I want to, and I don't _fall in love. _

"Getting lost in my eyes-check!" I can't disguise the nervousness in my voice, which is a _really really bad thing. _I'm not supposed to even _get _nervous, "Now all that's left is the kiss." The bell rings as I finish my sentence and I can't help but be extremely grateful that Sonny's not looking over at me otherwise she'd be able to tell how nervous I was.

"I will not kiss you, not in a million years. You and I- no kiss. Not now, not ever." She takes off her hat and her hair's a little messy but it's cute and I- what am I saying? I have to stop thinking about her like this.

"You two are gonna kiss." I almost jump at Baldie's words. And at first, I'm happy, because with that kiss Sonny's going to fall in love with me. But then I realize that I got lost in her eyes too- what happens if I kiss her? What happens if I go through step 5? What happens if I fall in love with her?

"What?!" Sonny whips her head around and I want to repeat her words but I'm not supposed to care, so I can't. I can however face Baldie, so I do.

"Sonny, you were right. The sketch is all wrong. I'm gonna rewrite it," I laugh nervously and shift in my seat, "So now after you stub your toe, he fixes it. But not with a bandage, with a kiss!" I pretend like it's a good idea. Key word? _Pretend. _I don't want to kiss Sonny Monroe! What if I fall in love with her!? Because I know, that if I kiss her, I'll fall in love with her, and that's _really, really, really _not good. "And the audience goes 'ooooh!' I can't wait."

"A kiss-check and mate. Mwuahaha!" I don't know how I manage to be suave on the outside, because inside I'm freaking out. And it really doesn't help when Sonny crosses her arms and glares at me because she still looks cute and I can't help but look at her. _What's wrong with me?!_

I walk on to the set in costume for the real thing, and my heads still spinning. My feet manage to find Sonny of their own accord, and I say something stupid as usual, "So you ready for all this?" And because I'm stupid and dizzy and dare I say it- lovestruck- I end up kissing my biceps. I don't look cool. I look like an idiot.

"Let's just get this sketch over with." She crosses her arms again, and I can tell that she's just as nervous as I am.

"All right." I grin, "But after it happens, you know we're gonna be in love."

"'We?'" She asks, and it's only _then _do I realize what I've just said. _Kill me now. _I just basically told her that I had somehow fallen victim to my own steps, which absolutely _never _happens. Except, it seems, with her.

My eyes go wide and I stutter to cover it up,"You- I-I said you."

"You said we." She insists, smiling.

"No, I didn't." Suddenly I'm ramrod straight again. 5 seconds ago I was relaxed- why do I always let my guard down around her?

"Yes, you did." Why does she have to be so persistent?

"Okay, fine." I get out, my brain thinking rapidly of an excuse, of course, since I can't really think straight around her, I end up with an excuse that even Cloudy and Rainy wouldn't believe, "But 'we' is my nickname for you. We happy?" What. Am. I. Saying?

"I can't wait for that kiss! Oooo..." Baldie laughs, and because I'm ridiculously stupid I find half of myself agreeing with him.

Sonny lets out a breathy laugh and I know she doesn't believe a word I said. I whirl around before she can say anything.

The intro music plays and a voice comes on, "Let's get back to _So Random! _with special guest star Chad Dylan Cooper!" That's my cue. Why did I ever agree to do this?! I almost trip as I walk onto the set.

"Help, I've stubbed my toe! Is there a paramedic in the cafe?" This time, I stand ramrod straight and somehow manage not to look at Sonny before I'm supposed to, "Ow owwww! Ow ow." She walks over to the couch just like she's supposed to, and I follow her. Granted, I think I'm supposed to walk a little faster but I want to prolong this as long as possible. As she sits on the couch she raises an eyebrow, and I'm not sure if it's because _she's _supposed to or at my odd behavior.

"I'm a paramedic. What seems to be the problem?" The problem? The problem is that I'm two minutes away from falling in love with Sunny Monroe!

"It's my toe. It's been terribly terribly stubbed and you're the only one that can help me." I sit on the couch as she sighs. Just like she's supposed to she leans in, but I'm not supposed to tense up. Oops.

"Let's take a look." I don't think I've ever been so glad to look at a rubber toe, "Ma'am, I've seen hundreds of stubbed toes and I'm pretty sure that one's rubber." I get up from the couch like I'm supposed to and turn away, but it's too fast and too awkward, and _when will this be over?!_

"Wait! It's my other toe. It's been terribly terribly crushed." I internally sigh as I turn around. Sonny's said her line and now I have to say mine. But really, it's a wonder I even remember them.

I sit down again, "What you need, ma'am, is to put some ice on that. And stop hitting it with a mallet." And when I'm done talking I rapidly stand up again.

I don't even have to act exasperated- I'm not exasperated with Sonny, just Baldie, why'd he think was a good idea?! "Uh uh, wait!" Sonny cries out.

"What?" Why did I _ever _think that this was a good idea?!

"Ugh, it's my arm. It's- it's-" Sonny crinkles her water bottle and swings her arm back and forth.

And then, I say the dreaded line- "Ma'am, if I kiss you, Will you please stop pretending to hurt yourself?"

"I'll kiss you for real when pigs fly." I can't help but smile at her when she says this, and I swear, she widens her eyes on purpose. It's happening all over again and now there's nothing I can really do to stop it. My eyes flutter close and I lean in tuning out the whole world. If someone messed with my hair in this moment, I really don't think I'd notice.

And then there's some kind of wet sensation on my lips and I know for a fact that it's not Sonny because she's perfect and there's no way she could be this bad of a kisser. My brain barely registers the fact that I'd just called Sonny _perfect _because my eyes shoot open as I rapidly back away and take in the _pig_ in front of me, throwing my hand over my mouth, "Ahhh," My hands wave around wildly and Sonny's smiling and the pigs squealing in Sonny's arms and I want to be mad at her but I can't because I'm in love with her and _what?!_

"Ahhh, I kissed a pig." I'm freaking out but that's not the reason why. I don't even care that I kissed a pig. I mean, I do a little, but my freaking out is more over what I'd just thought- I'm not in love with Sonny...right? Right?!

"The best part is I didn't have to!" She grins, still holding the pig and it kind of kills me inside because what if she really didn't want to?

I'm grasping for straws as I blurt out the second words that come to mind- "But you wanted to!" Thank god I'm coherent enough to at least not blurt out the first words- _I think I'm in love with you, _because if I did I think I'd die of embarrassment.

"No, I didn't." She walks over to the doors and I can't help but follow her.

"But you want to now." Shoot. I hope I don't sound desperate.

"Not after you kissed a pig." It's not a no, and really, I'll take what I can get.

"I didn't kiss a pig! A pig kissed me." And so I chase after her as she walks down the hallway, because I'm just really stupid, like _really, really_ stupid. But I'm not in love with her...right?


End file.
